Pudding
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Ever wonder why Big Time Rush loves their pudding so much? Parody/Smut.


**Ever wonder why these boys like pudding so much? :) I'm so nasty. Just imagine the episode Big Time Mansion if they didn't screw up. This is what would've happened. I consider this a parody.**

I don't own the delicious boys of Big Time Rush!

It was one wonderful thing after another. Really, it was about the best days of the four young teenager's lives.

One: Gustavo actually let them house sit his mansion, which any logical person would've turned down.

Two: There was an amazing media room with a giant flat screen television and tons of video games.

And Three: The pudding. Oh good Lord the chocolate pudding.

"Stand back boys, my uncle was a locksmith. You just place your hands between the cylinder and the central housing...AND THEN HIT IT WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER!" Carlos shouted as he had magically pulled a giant tool out of nowhere, smashing the pad lock that was keeping the contents of Gustavo's living room fridge a mystery. Who has a refrigerator in their living room anyway?! Even though Logan was biting his nails from worry, he curiously watched as Carlos proceeded to open the stainless steel doors. A heavenly yellow glow seemed to radiate onto their faces as the four boys gasped at what they saw. "PUDDING!" They all shouted in unison, snatching and grabbing at the rows upon rows of chocolate desserts before their eyes. Logan and James plucked the golden spoons from the side panel of the fridge and ran to the media room once more, their arms filled to the brim with cups of sweets. Carlos excitedly removed his helmet, beginning to stock it full of the pudding, but then suddenly stopped as he felt a warm sensation on his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw a white hand resting on his shoulder. Gazing to his left, his eyes moved up to Kendall's adorable face. He was smiling, a dark eyebrow cocked in a mischievous manner. Carlos could only imagine the scenario playing through his friend's blonde head, because he was probably picturing the same exact thing.

_"Lick it off baby!" _

_"Its so sticky!" _

_"I love it when you suck it like that." _

_"I'm a dirty boy...make me clean." _

Carlos' lips turned up into a smirk as Kendall closed the fridge, a breeze of cool air swooshing across their faces. "Tonight. 12:30. Gustavo's room." The blonde smiled, baring his dimples before they entered the media room to find James and Logan playing Call of Duty, their faces covered with pudding. Kendall and Carlos seated themselves on the bean bag chairs, smiling as they dug into their treats.

* * *

The four boys had decided to all take separate rooms for the night, seeing as how Gustavo's mansion had about twenty of them. It was about twelve fifteen when Carlos decided he should make his way to their producer's bedroom. Sneaking from his room, he was clad in a pair of blue boxer briefs and a white V neck, looking oh so comfortably sexy. Tip toeing through the dark hallways, Carlos finally stumbled upon a door that read, 'Big Dog,' making him roll his eyes at Gustavo's conceitedness. There was a faint glow peeking through the door's crack, so he knew Kendall was in there. Not knowing what to expect, the Latino slowly turned the golden door knob and quietly entered. Closing the door behind himself, Carlos turned to see a sight that froze him in his place, tingling sensations shooting through his groin. Tons of candles were lit, sitting on every single table, night stand, or dresser in the gigantic room. Soft, jazzy music was playing in the background, so quiet he could barley hear it. Laying on the bed, was Kendall. Chocolate pudding cups were lined up around him, like rose petals would normally be for someone trying to put 'the moves,' on their special friend. It was...weird. The blonde held one of the golden spoons in his fingers, an open pudding cup in his hands. Carlos watched as the boy scooped up the delicacy, sucking it off of the spoon. After deliciously cleaning it with his tongue, he drug the utensil down his chin, down his neck, over his chest, and to his abdomen. Carlos' eyes had followed, and now took notice to what Kendall was wearing. A cherry red speedo. "Like what you see, baby?" Kendall seductively breathed, earning a nod from the olive skinned boy. Carlos walked over to the bed, crawling on and throwing his leg over Kendall's waist straddling him. Grabbing one of the pudding cups, he then poured it all over the blonde's chest, causing him to giggle. "Oh! It's cold!" Kendall laughed, shivering at the sudden contact. Carlos then leaned down, kissing his friend as he ground their hips together. Their tongues were wet and hot, exploring each others mouths. Carlos smirked as he began to lick the treat from Kendall's body, sucking on the skin being added for good measure. "Mmm, that's right baby, get me clean..." Kendall bit his lower lip, moaning softly as he watched his band mate's mouth slip all over his naked chest and stomach. Both of their dicks were becoming harder with every flick of the tongue and thrust Carlos provided. Standing off the bed, Carlos began to strip himself. Kendall leaned up to watch the spectacle, the song 'bom chicka wah wah,' playing through his head as Carlos slowly pulled the white shirt over his head. The blonde could've sworn he began to drool as he watched his best friend lustfully trace his hands on his golden abs, latching his thumbs into the elastic of his tight undies. Teasing the taller boy a bit, Carlos pulled them down only some, showing off his pelvic lines and dark happy trail. Yum. Finally removing them completely, Kendall's eyes grew big and hungry for Carlos' exposed cock. Opening another pudding cup, the taller boy layed flat on his stomach, dripping the dessert onto Carlos' hard member. The Hispanic teen giggled. Kendall was right, it was fucking cold! The blonde quickly replaced cold with warmth as his lips wrapped around Carlos' dick. The mixed taste of chocolate and manhood made Kendall aroused to no end, sucking and licking every last bit of that pudding off of the tan skin. But he didn't stop after it was finished. He continued to suck his friend, just enjoying the after taste. Carlos clutched Kendall's dirty blonde hair, pushing his cock deeper down his throat as he moaned.

"That's right baby...swallow me." Carlos huffed out as he thrusted himself into Kendall's mouth, causing him to gag for a moment. Then, the Latino exploded into his best friend's willing mouth, pulling out so he could drip some on the blonde's lips. He only hoped the mixture of cum and chocolate tasted as good as it sounded. By the loud, desperate moan Kendall unleashed, he assumed it was a yes.

* * *

It was about one o'clock in the morning. Opening the door to Gustavo's bedroom, Logan curiously looked around. He had come here to just see what the producer lived like, but was suprised to find the light on, and discarded pudding cups leading to the bathroom. His logic was not working correctly, because he would have turned right around if it was. But no, he proceeded to walk slowly to the bathroom. Leaning inside, he just stared with big brown eyes. "Do you mind? We're trying to relax here!" Kendall huffed out, leaning back onto the bathtub's ceramic siding. Carlos was right next to him, spooning up some chocolate dessert and shoving it into his mouth, a delighted giggle erupting from the taste. Both of them had towel wrapped around their heads like women do when they leave the shower. Disgusted, Logan promptly turned around and gagged. It wouldn't be so gross if the pudding Carlos was eating was in a cup, and not filling the tub. Logan's logic kicked in. Kendall and Carlos were in a tub full of pudding...naked. WHAT THE FUCK.

**And that, my friends, is why Big Time Rush loves their pudding. And I think this goes for all of us when I say...**

**I am never going to look at pudding the same way again. ever. :)**


End file.
